Study of the induction of leukemia by radiation in single and parabiont NEDH rats will be continued with special attention to the incidence of the disease, its histologic type and the effect of 1000 R of whole body X-ray radiation. Some comparison will be made with the incidence of leukemia, its histologic types and the tissues involved in mice.